Det tredje hjulet
by SuperiorDimwit
Summary: "The third wheel." English translation exists. Another doodle that came to mind, this time with thoughts on what it's like to be Konekomaru. (Spoilers from chapter 43!)


**A/N: Yeah another doodle.** This takes place in chapter 43, where they battle the shapeshifter in Mephisto's "Family Portrait" collection.

 **I do not own or profit from any of what Kazue Kato has created.**

* * *

Om någon frågade vem Konekomaru är skulle svaret bli att han är den tredje killen i Kyoto-trion. Efter en del rynkade ögonbryn skulle de flesta kunna dra sig till minnes en kort, kalrakad ung munk som brukar gå tillsammans med Bon och Shima – några skulle kanske till och med minnas att han har stora glasögon (eller stora öron: eller båda delar). Koneko vet om att det är så. Han vet också att ingen frågar vem Bon är, eller vem Shima är. Alla vet vilka Bon och Shima är.

Det är ingen som tänker på att Koneko är den tredje killen, eller på att Bon och Shima aldrig kallas för "den första killen" eller "den andra killen" i deras gäng. Folk tänker sällan på sådant, på det som ligger osagt mellan raderna. Världen mellan raderna är full av små ting man bara ser om man är observant och inte låter sig distraheras av de mer uppenbara. Koneko är observant. Han vet att han existerar mellan raderna, osynlig mellan personligheter skrivna i versaler.

Bon är stark. Han är lång, målmedveten, artig, hetsig, seriös – han _är_. Han går inte osagd mellan raderna, behöver inte definieras utifrån någon annan: hans intryck består, knivskarpt i folks medvetanden.

Shima är lat. Han är skamlös, lättsinnig, skämtsam, oambitiös, irriterande – även han _är_. Även han är väldefinierad, full av adjektiv som bygger personlighet och minnesbilder.

Koneko har inga definitioner. Om något definieras han av allt han inte är: han är inte lättsinnig, inte hetsig, inte skämtsam, inte allvarlig. De orden tillhör hans vänner. Av allt de är, är Koneko det som är över: den tredje killen. Det tredje hjulet.

Han syns inte. Men han ser. Den bästa utkikspunkten är den döda vinkeln, den förbisedda vrån av oansenlighet mellan två färgstarka personligheter, och därifrån har Koneko uppsikt över allt. Det började som en bitter lek, ett tyst spel där hans svaghet blev en styrka och hans intetsägande framtoning det perfekta kamouflaget: ingen tänker på den tredje killen, ingen ser vad han gör eller förväntar sig att han kan göra något alls. Men Koneko ser. _Allt_. Han ser allt och alla, och det han ser samlas inom honom och jäser, byggs ihop, blir till sammanhang och mening, och när _ingen annan_ ser det – när Okumura rusar mot det besatta porträttet i tavelgalleriet för att klyva det – när alla dessa skarpt definierade personligheter missar det som står i tydlig klartext mellan raderna...

Då kan Konekomaru inte vara den tredje killen längre.

* * *

If anybody asked who Konekomaru is, the answer would be that he's the third guy in the Kyoto Trio. After a few knitted brows, most would be able to recall a short, clean shaven young monk who usually hangs around Bon and Shima – some might even remember that he has big glasses (or big ears: or both). Koneko knows it is like this. He also knows that nobody asks who Bon is, or who Shima is. Everybody knows who Bon and Shima is.

There's nobody who takes note that Koneko is the third guy, or that Bon and Shima are never called "the first guy" or "the second guy" in their gang. People rarely think of such things: the things that go unsaid between the lines. The world between the lines is full of small things you only see if you're observant and don't let yourself get distracted by the more obvious. Koneko is observant. He knows he exists between the lines, invisible between personalities written in capital letters.

Bon is strong. He's tall, purposeful, polite, fiery, serious – he _is_. He doesn't go unsaid between the lines, doesn't need to be defined on the basis of someone else: his impression lingers, razor sharp in people's consciousness.

Shima is lazy. He's shameless, frivolous, humorous, purposeless, annoying – he, too, _is_. He, too, is well-defined, filled with adjectives that build personality and images that can be committed to memory.

Koneko has no definitions. If anything, he is defined by everything he's not: he's not frivolous, not fiery, not humorous, not serious. Those words belong to his friends. Of all the things they are, Koneko is what's left: the third guy. The third wheel.

He isn't seen. But he sees. The best vantage point is the blind spot, the overlooked nook of insignificance between two colourful personalities, and from there Koneko keeps track of everything. It started as a bitter play, a quiet game where his weakness became a strength and his bland image the perfect camouflage: nobody thinks of the third guy, nobody sees what he does or even expects him to do anything. But Koneko sees. _Everything_. He sees everything and everyone, and what he sees accumulates inside him and ferments, builds, becomes coherent and meaningful, and when _nobody else_ sees it – when Okumura charges at that possessed portrait in the gallery of paintings to slash it – when all these well-defined personalities miss what is to be read in plain sight between the lines…

Then Konekomaru can't be the third guy anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: Because I'm silly and I like puns:** the kanji for Miwa, Koneko's surname, read "three" and "wheel".

I think of this doodle as a kind of meta thing, coloured by how the fandom treats Koneko. Also, if you happen see parallels with _Kuroko no Basuke_ here then it's not your imagination playing tricks on you. I like Kuroko very much. =)

 **Right. Guys, you're gonna have to learn Swedish.** I'm terribly sorry, but there's just no other way for this to work out. The Swedish sentence structure looks good in Swedish, but in English it just looks retarded. 8/ Honestly, what the shit? I feel like I have this square toy block that I'm trying to push through a round hole. They're not compatible! D8


End file.
